With the increasing availability of electric propulsion systems on electric or hybrid vehicles, it is becoming possible to travel without relying on an internal combustion engine. One challenge, however, is that many vehicle owners do not have experience in knowing how much electrical power is needed for travelling to various destinations. Simply providing an estimate of a remaining range of travel may not be adequate because electrical power consumption rates may vary depending on the driving conditions, vehicle owner habits, and use of electrical accessories on board the vehicle.
Additionally vehicle owners may be less familiar with locations where a vehicle electrical power source can be recharged than with places where gasoline is available for purchase. While an estimated range of travel may be enough information to give a driver confidence that it is possible to reach an intended destination there is a possibility that the remaining power will be insufficient to reach another location where it is possible to recharge the vehicle power source.
Embodiments of this invention provide enhancements in informing a driver regarding having adequate electrical power for driving.